So Fresh! So New!
by sammicchi
Summary: Hinamori Amu is the fresh, new, cool college student at Tokyo U. Everything is perfect except for the fact that Tsukiyomi Ikuto, childhood friend and nuisance, is there too! What will Amu do to keep her rep as stoic and cool? Amuto AU
1. A Girl, A Pervert, And A Snob

**Sammie: Yo! Iiiiiiit's Sammie! You might remember me from ****Cold Secret****, a fanfic story from my close bff, give it up forrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr........xXxMidnightStarxXx!!!!!!**

**(AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!)**

**xxxmidnightstarxxx: thanks, Sammie. Hi, everyone! As you know and make sure that you DO know or else Sammie blows you to bits with her bazooka, this is her first story!**

**Sammie: Again with the bazooka!**

**Amu: Karen (midnightstar), you know that you almost got Sammie in trouble because of the bazooka talk!**

**Karen: I know, I know........**

**Ikuto: And the honors please! (smirk)**

**Kathy: (Pops up) Sammie does NOT own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! Or does she??? Muahahahahahaha!**

**~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~**

Vroom vroom! Hinamori Amu was riding her motorcycle to her first day of college! (Nyangrl313: Yay for Amu! She got this far without failing!!!) "AW CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!" Amu screamed.

**10 minutes later...**

~Amu's POV~

Huff! Huff! I run into school, somehow regain my cool and spicy composure, and sit in my seat, face in right hand, left hand twirling my bike helmet.

_Crap. Here comes trouble..._

Just as I thought those words, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, popular, pheromonal, and devilishly handsome 3rd year college student walked in. He glanced at me, and then SMIRKED.

Stupid Ikuto-kun... I seriously want to bash his brains!!!

~Ikuto's POV~

I was walking into class when I saw a flash of pink. Could it be? Yes! It was my favorite (and only) strawberry-head, Hinamori Amu. Just to show her that I'd noticed her, I smiled. Or maybe it was a smirk. I couldn't tell. She rolled her eyes and kept staring blankly at the board. She's the only one who hasn't fallen for my devious charm… Sigh……

~Normal POV~

A regular day for Amu and Ikuto! Amu thinks Ikuto is a stupid neko perv, and Ikuto wonders if his charm has gone screwy!

*After School!*

Amu was walking to her bike when suddenly, BUMP! Ikuto pushed her to a corner and trapped her in his arms. "What the hell, Ikuto!" Amu shouted. She noticed what position they were in and blushed. Ikuto grinned and murmured, "What I would do to see that blush every morning…. Sigh!" He moved in really close and whispered, "But then again, I could make you blush….." "Ohohohohohohohohoho! If it isn't Ikuto-sama and…….. Hinamori Amu!" Yamabuki Saaya sneered when she saw Amu, poor Amu, standing in between Ikuto's arms.

Amu slipped under and out from Ikuto's grasp and hurried over to her bike. 'What a freak!' Amu thought. She rode off, Ikuto staring at her longingly, and Saaya yakking about how rich she was.

*Dorm Sweet Dorm!*

~Amu's POV~

I plopped onto my bed and cried out, "How will I ever get through college ALIVE with that pervert snooping around?!?" I mean, seriously! First Ikuto-kun smirks at me, then he tries to kiss me, THEN, Yamabuki-san goes all paranoid-rich-freak on me! YEESH! I sigh and get up to take a shower.

~10 Minutes Later~

"AHH! So refreshing!" I said. I wore an after-shower dress and I had a towel wrapped around my head. "Yo", Ikuto smirked and whispered, "Can I come in?"

**Sammie: Is that a cliffy? I don't know! Oh! I forgot to include profiles!**

**Hinamori Amu**

**Hair color: Pink**

**Eye color: Gold**

**Age: 18 years old**

**Hobbies: Cooking, Drawing, Shopping**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

**Hair color: Midnight Blue**

**Eye color: Cerulean**

**Age: 21 years old**

**Hobbies: Stalking Amu, Thinking About Amu, Eating Strawberries**

**Ikuto: Is that the best you can do?!**

**Amu: I think it suits you perfectly!**

**Sammie: *sweatdrop* I think I'm better at chat rooms! And oneshots**


	2. The Roomies

**Sammie: Hiya! This is my second chappie! Sorry my last chapter was too short!**

**Ikuto: *snort* Are you kidding me?! Where are my moments with Amu?!**

**Amu: *raises eyebrow* Excuse me?!**

**Ikuto: Uhhhhhhhhh…….. *runs off***

**Sammie: Um, disclaimer plz!**

**Karen: Sammie does not own Shugo chara!**

**Kathy: Or any of its characters! Nya!**

**~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~**

Recap: "AHH! So refreshing!" I said. I wore an after-shower dress and I had a towel wrapped around my head. "Yo", Ikuto smirked and whispered, "Can I come in?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I shrieked. "What the eff are you doing here?!" "I just wanted a goodnight _kiss._" Ikuto pouted. I blushed. "Awwwww…. Is Amu-_chan _blushing for _me_?" And that's when I punched him. He breathed, "Oof!" THAT is when my roomies, Sammie, Karen, and oh so cat-like Kathy kicked the door down. "WHAT'S WRO—IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed in unison. Then Kathy jumped up, "IIIIIIIIIII" she turned around in mid-air, "KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" she poised, "TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and the crazy girl kicked him out of the dorm window from which he came!

Wow. Let me tell ya 'bout my roomies! Sammie Maruta is the oldest, being born about a month before me! She is the crazy artist and fashion extraordinaire. Sammie has long and flowy purple hair and her eyes are dark, dark, dark chocolate brown. Karen Hoshiyuki is the youngest, also being the tallest. She is 50% writing freak, 40% anime and manga freak, and 10% writing freak. She has pin-straight dark blue hair and black midnight eyes. She usually wears glasses but **sometimes** she wears contacts. Kathy Tsukihana, the cat and the evil demon, is quite the fish lover. Never say "catnip", "blood", "kill", " or "death" around her. Kathy has silver messy hair but it makes her look like a fourteen year old so we sometimes can't go into nightclubs. Her hair is short and her eyes are crimson red (think vampire!). She's also the shortest of us all.

"Mou, Kathy! I wanted to kick him, toooooo!!!!!!" Sammie whined. "Oh shut up and draw." Karen murmured. "It's not like you can do anything else." "A-Anyway," I stuttered, "We need to get some sleep! Tomorrow is our second day at—""TOKYO UNI-FRIKKIN-VERSITY!!!!" my roomies cheered.

Right when they screamed that, the dying pervert on the ground outside moaned, "Yaa-aaaaa-aaaaaay……."

**~Ikuto's POV~**

HOLY CRAP! Who knew Kathy could kick like that?! But, that makes me want Amu even more! I cringed in pain. Amu's dorm is on the 7th floor!

**Sammie: Woohoo! I finished! But the chapters are kinda short! Oh well! I'll give you profiles for Kathy, Karen, and me!**

**Kathy & Karen: YAAAAAYYYYY!!!**

**Sammie Maruta**

**Hair color: Vivid Dark Purple**

**Eye color: Dark, Dark, Dark Chocolate Brown**

**Age: 18 years old**

**College Major: Fashion and Art (Two majors! WOOHOO!)**

**Hobbies: Drawing, Sewing, Protecting Amu From A Certain Pervert**

**Kathy Tsukihana (Moonflower)**

**Hair color: Silver**

**Eye color: Crimson**

**Age: 18 years old**

**College Major: Technology and Tae Kwon Do**

**Hobbies: Cooking, Practicing Tae Kwon Do, and Protecting Amu From A Certain Pervert **

**Karen Hoshiyuki**

**Hair color: Dark blue**

**Eye color: Midnight Black**

**Age: 17 years old**

**College Major: Literature and U.S. History**

**Karen & Kathy: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…….**

**Amu: Oh boohoo, suck it up!**

**Ikuto: Awwwww, Amu-**_**chan**_**, why are you so mean?**

**Kathy: PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sammie: YOU DIE IKUTO!**


	3. The Inconspicuous Chatroom

**Sammie: Woohoo! Chappie 3! Oh! I almost forgot to—**

**Amu: Forgot what?**

**Ikuto: *smirk* What is it, Sammie?**

**Sammie: I—**

**Kathy: Spit it out!**

**Karen: Yeah! Come on!**

**Sammie: SHUT UP!!!!!!!**

**Everyone: O.o *sweatdrop***

**Sammie: Amu's major is interior architecture and business. Ikuto's is business and culinary arts!**

**Ikuto: WHAT?! WHY DO I HAVE COOKING CLASSES?!?**

**Amu: I think it's cool…..**

**Kathy: Ummmm……. Sammie-Bobami does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!**

**Everyone: Bobami?!?**

**~Amu's POV~**

It had been a week since Kathy kicked Ikuto out of our dorm. Ikuto's fangirls all tried to throw food at Kathy, but to no avail. She merely dodged, shrugged, and walked to her next class. Yamabuki Saaya was a sl** around Ikuto, still. Jeez! Ikuto-nii-chan can be a pain in the neck sometimes. Oh! Did I tell ya we've known each other since we were babies? Well, since Ikuto was 3 and I was born. Yeah, my dad and his dad are golfing buddies.

**Karen's POV**

Tch. Stupid fangirls. They always bombard me with questions about Ikuto during my peace and quiet reading time. So I asked Sammie to make me a sound-proof parasol to block out their nagging. It sounds a little something like this: "Ne ne! Hoshiyuki-sama!" Saaya-kohei drawls. What is Iku" SHOONK! Sound-proofness! And see-through, too!

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I walked to my next class. Business. The only class I have with Amu-Ichigo! Yay! "Ikuto-sama!" Yamabuki cried. "What do you want? Shouldn't you get to class?" "W-well, I was just thinking, there's a party coming up a-and" I raised my hand up and cut her off. "I don't go to parties." I stated. I continued walking to my next class. When I got there I looked for the only seat with an empty seat next to it. Operation: Get Amu To Sit Next To Me, commence! Wow, I didn't realize how dorky that sounded until I thought it. Anyways, Amu came in and asked the teacher where to sit since she apparently DID NOT want to sit next to ME. Oh Amu, you've broken my heart! I smirk as she sighs and walks over to me.

**~Amu's POV~**

Damn it! I have to sit next to Ikuto-nii-chan! I walk up the steps, set my stuff up, and sit down. I open up my laptop and start up my chatroom. I logged in as XxPink_RosexX. One of my greatest online and offline buddies were on, SexyCatMan324(I'm guessing that you all know who that is!).

XxPink_RosexX's Chatroom

_SexyCatMan324 is now logged in_

SexyCatMan324: yo, amu. Y rnt u paying attention?

XxPink_RosexX: ur not paying attention either!

SexyCatMan324: touché

XxPink_RosexX: so wat makes u chat in this dreary old college on such a fine day?

SexyCatMan324: its raining outside, amu

XxPink_RosexX: close ur PC! The teacher's coming!

We quickly shut the chatroom down and we both went to word document.

**Sammie: Yay! I finished my 3****rd**** chapter! Oh! And Karen's hobbies are reading, writing, and protecting Amu from a certain pervert!**

**Karen: Awesome.**

**Amu: Is that all you're gonna say?!**

**Karen: Yup! Oops! *covers mouth with hands***

**Sammie: *sweatdrop* Please read and review!!!!!!!!**

** PRESS THIS BUTTON!!!!!**

** \/**


	4. The Fight Of The Century

**Sammie: Yo, everyone! It's my—**

**Karen, Kathy, Nicki, Carina, Amu, Ikuto: 4****th**** chapter!!!**

**Sammie: SADLY, Carina is moving back to Canada. But I didn't hear the news 'til 3 days ago 'cause of a certain SOMEONE!!!!! *glares at Karen***

**Karen: Oi! I didn't hear 'til last month!**

**Amu: Heh, heh! *sweatdrop* Sammie does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: Or ANY of its characters!**

**~Amu's POV~**

"I wonder if I should tell Ikuto-nii-chan that I like him…………."

I was walking to class when Ikuto popped up out of nowhere. Instinctively I shrieked and kicked him _there_.

He winced, to my enjoyment. Out of curiosity, I looked closer at his face. He looked up, smirked, and pulled me into the biggest bear hug _ever_.

My face probably looked like a tomato, but I didn't care. I snuggled into his chest and sniffed in his warm scent. (You can totally picture that! Right? Right?)

He STILL smells like peppermints, that stupid Onii-chan. My senses FINALLY woke up, and I tried to push myself from him, but to no avail.

He just pulled me closer and pouted. "But Amu-_chaaaaan_," he whined, "didn't you just say that you like me?"

"W-w-w-what did I say?" I laughed nervously. He looked at me seductively, and then the Roomie Trio walked into the scene.

Sammie glared and pulled out her handy dandy…… BOOMERANG?!?

She steadied herself, making sure she didn't hit me, then threw the device. PCHEW!!! Bull's eye!

**~Sammie's POV~**

WOO! I hit him! I actually hit him!

In the head, too! In my excitement, I didn't notice Ikuto reaching for my shoulder to pull me down.

He grabbed my face so we would be looking straight at each other.

He couldn't speak, but his eyes clearly read, 'I WILL kill you if I get the chance'.

I scoffed. "Yeah right". I got up and we all dispersed to go to class.

**4 HOURS LATER (school's over! W-hoo!)**

**At the dorm**

"So, Amu, what did you want to ask us about?" Kathy asked. "W-well, it's about Ikuto. I…….. Think…… I like him." Amu was blushing furiously, so we were pretty sure she was serious.

Karen was the first to speak. "WHAT?!?! You _like_ that sadistic pervert?!" she screeched. Kathy covered her ears with her hands.

"W-well, he's always been m-my o-onii-c-chan…. S-soooo, y-yeah" Amu stuttered. "YAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Kathy screamed. "Gyah! What was that?!?" Karen shouted.

"It was a yawn!"

"It was a dying cow!"

"………." I was kinda sweatdropping right now….

"Amu! Amu! Amu! Amu! Amu!"

SLAP!

**~Kathy's POV~**

OWWWWWW!!!!!!!! Sammie slapped me upside the head!!!!! Yeesh! "Saaaaaaaaaaammieeeee!!!!", I wailed, dragging out her name.

My ears perked up as I started to ask, "Oi, Sammie-chan! Can I—"

"No." Sammie answered.

"But I—"

"No."

"But—"

"No!"

"Bu—"

"No way, not now, not ever! Only if you stop eating fish."

……..I was eating a tuna sandwich.

We didn't notice anything until I tried walking backwards to my room and I felt something soft and warm. Amu was the first to yell, "I-I-I-IKUTO?!?!"

**Sammie: AND ****ZAT**** IS HOW TO END A FREAKISHLY SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Karen: Please read and review!**

**Ikuto: Or else Kathy will—**

**Kathy: *glares menacingly at Ikuto* Or Kathy will WHAT?**

**Amu: Please press the button on the bottom! Thank you!**


	5. A Mixup? Never Again!

**Sammie: YO! How are you, random person sitting in front of the computer screen?**

**Kathy: *death glare* We know where you live…!**

**Karen: Actually, we don't.**

**Sammie: ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!**

**Amu: *cool 'n' spicy* Sammie doesn't own Shugo Chara. Or ANY of its characters. Got it?**

**Sammie: Oh! Sorry for the confusion! The Shugo Charas are all real people and they will all be in this chapter! Utau, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, TADASE (gag), Kukai, and MAYBE Kairi will be in the story starting now!!!! Nnnnnnow!!! START, GOSH DARN IT!!!!!**

_**Recap!**_

_We didn't notice anything until I tried walking backwards to my room and I felt something soft and warm. Amu was the first to yell, "I-I-I-IKUTO?!?!"_

**~Normal POV~**

It took 10 seconds for Kathy to understand the situation, .8 seconds for Sammie to think of a plan, and 28 seconds for Karen to calculate the possibility of the plan.

"AW, SCREW IT!!!!" Kathy shrieked.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" She kicked Ikuto out of their 7th floor dorm and into the hallway. BAM! She shut their door.

"Howaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sammie sighed. She plopped down on the couch and ran her fingers through her long purple hair.

"Well!" Amu cried. "I'm going to take a shower!"

**~Yoru's POV~**

Nya! I wonder how my cousin's doing!

I was walking down the hall to my dorm when, BAM!!!!!

Speak of the devil! It's Ikuto, nya! He was lying on the floor, apparently in pain, and he groaned something that sounded like, "KAaAaAaAthy………."

I laughed and asked, "Onii-chan, nya! Did Kathy attempt to kill you again, nya?" He nodded, wincing.

"Yoru-kun!" A voice called from behind me. I looked to see who it was, and it was _my _Miki!

Nya! How can I be thinking these thoughts?! I shook my head.

Miki tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Yoru-kun? Are you okay?" Nya! Miki is so cute!

I smiled and replied," Nah, I'm OK!" I looked at Miki and sighed.

She had blue hair and gentle blue eyes. She was wearing her favorite blue beret and a

sweater vest and brown shorts(pic on profile! But in chibi form!).

"E-eto, I h-have to h-help m-my c-c-c-cousin!" I stuttered. I ran off like an idiot, tripping a couple of times.

**~Sammie's POV~**

"Hmmmm……" I was having a hard time thinking of a new outfit for class…… "Ne, Sammie?" Amu asked. "Hmm?" I was pretty busy, you know. "I'm going to see a movie with Ikuto-nii-chan and his friends! Can you design an out fit for me? You can come, too!"

"Sure. When is it?"

"Today… At 7o' clock..."

I shot up. "WHAT?! How am I going to make an outfit in an hour?! Plus, aren't you a Fashion major, too?!"

"Well, yeah….. But! You're a lot better than I am…..soo…..uhmmm…"

Amu started twiddling her thumbs. Exasperated, I sighed, "Fine. But we're going to use the clothes you already have."

"Yay!" Amu cried. "Okay! Let's get to work!" Kathy popped up out of nowhere.

***1 Hour Later***

"FINISHED!" Kathy and I yelled. Karen was sitting in the background, no help at all. "That lazy butt…" I muttered.

"OI! I HAVE EARS, YA KNOW!!!"

I giggled and took a look at our Amu-creation. She was wearing a purple star shirt (my idea), devil cat hat (Kathy's idea), her hair was in a ponytail to the side, she wore red sneakers, and X-pattern leg warmers. On her left wrist were multiple bangles and on her ears were heart earrings (A/N: Everyone! Please use your imaginations! I couldn't find a picture!).

"Alright! Now clothes for us!" Kathy cheered.

"I'm already wearing what I need to wear." Karen yawned. Karen was wearing contacts instead of her usual glasses, skinny jeans, a loose belt around her waist, a ruffle shirt, and her hair was put up in a messy bun.

**~Karen's POV~**

"_Baka! Baka! Baka!_" Kathy and Sammie sang, "_What is it that inspires you so much?" _"I love Vocaloid (I don't own!)!" Amu cried. We were on our way to the movies in Amu's bike.

Amu was driving, of course, I was sitting behind her, clutching onto her waist for dear life, and Sammie and Kathy were in the passenger buggy Amu installed recently.

"C-can y-y-y-y-you s-s-s-s-slow d-d-down a bit?!" I stammered.

"WHAT'S THAT?! YOU WANT TO SPEED UP?!" Amu shouted. "OOOOKAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" VROOOM!!!

***10 Minutes Later***

**~Normal POV~**

"GRAAAAAAHHHH!!!! SAMMIE! NEXT TIME, **YOU'RE **SITTING BEHIND AMU!!!" Karen screamed. "YAAAAAY!" Sammie cheered.

"Ah! Nagi-kun!" Amu called. "A-and Rima?!" "We're going out. Got a problem?" The petite blonde asked. "Tadase-kun!" Sammie called. "Ohayo, Maruta-san!"

**~Kathy's POV~**

My Ikuto senses are tingling! Just kidding. I saw him sitting under a sakura tree, sleeping, I presume, wearing what he would usually wear, black jeans, white long-sleeve under black short-sleeve. Sigh, that big, perverted baka…

We stood in line when suddenly some lovey-dovey couple came up. "Yo! Ikuto!" I think his name was…….Kukai?

**(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)**

**Sammie: And that is the end of chapter………5…..?**

**Kathy: Yeah, I think it's five.**

**Karen: Where are Amu and Ikuto?**

**Rima: Off in their own world, reminiscing about the good times….**

**Pepe: Read and review, dechu~!**


	6. I Love You, Baka Oniichan!

**Sammie: WOW!!!! Thank you, readers from around the world!!!! This is crazy! There are readers from countries I've never even heard of!**

**Kathy: What…?**

**Amu: IT'S SAMMIE'S OFFICIAL CRAZY REMNISCING TIME!**

**Karen: TRUTH VS. FICTION!!!!!! Ikuto is not ACTUALLY a pervert (or hentai). Amu **

**just says he is because she won't believe that he actually likes her!!!! Awesome, no?**

**Ikuto: *mutters* this brat does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

**Sammie: OI! I HEARD THAT! *snaps fingers* KATHY!**

**Ikuto: HOLY SH**!!!!**

**(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)**

***After the Movie, Which Was About an Hour or So***

**~Amu's POV~**

I couldn't get out of my seat because Ikuto was asleep and his head was literally GLUED to my shoulder! Well, not really, but HE WOULDN'T GET OFF!!!

Every one else had left the theater already.

"Mmmmm……. Something smells like strawberries….."

I'm guessing that was him.

"Ikuto-kun! G-Get the hell off of me!" "But you smell reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaally goooooood!!" he whined.

"Get off! People are staring!!" I whispered. I tried to shrug him off, but he got up and stared into my eyes and said, "Good."

Then he kissed my cheek and slung me onto his shoulders.

**~Sammie's POV~**

I was waiting with Tadase and everyone else outside the theater. "Ne, Tadase-kun! When are Ikuto and Amu gonna come out?"

"I don't know, Maruta-san. Please stop asking me. You've been asking me that same question for the past ten minutes." He smiled and I sighed.

"_When the freak are they coming out?!_" Right when I said that, Ikuto came out with Amu on his shoulders. WAIT……WTF?! Kathy turned around and surprisingly did not make an attempt to kill Ikuto. Instead, she cooed, "Aww, it's Amu and Ikuto!"

"K-Kathy! What happened to you?!" I shouted. What happened to the Kathy that hated Ikuto's guts?!

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Amu stirred ever so slightly and murmured, "Iku……to……… I love you…………" I was surprised at first, but then smiled and whispered, "Just go to sleep." "Awwwwwww…….", everyone cooed. Then I smirked.

**~Sammie, Kathy, Karen, Tadase, Rima, Kukai, Nagihiko, Yaya, and Utau's POV~**

He ruined the moment.

**~Normal POV~**

***At the Dorm***

"ERAGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I SERIOUSLY FELL ASLEEP ON ONII-CHAN'S BACK?!" Amu screamed and punched the wall. "Yup! And you ALSO said you love him!!" Kathy's comment broke all hell loose. "WHAT……… did you say……?" (Scary! xD) Amu thundered. Sammie, Kathy, and Karen sweatdropped in the background.

***10 Minutes Later***

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu shrieked. "IT'S RUINED! MY PLAN!!!!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?!? DOSHIYOU?!?! EARGH!!!!!!" THWACK!

Amu was on the floor, her lip slightly bleeding. The thwack sound came from Karen, standing above Amu, an evil aura emanating around her (emanating is a word filled with smarticles!). "Why……. Must you idiots be so… so… STUPID?!?! HE'LL LOVE YOU EITHER WAY, YOU BAKA!" Karen boomed. Sammie suddenly went into a thinking pose and nodded her head. "Hmm… I agree. If you told him you love him, well, why else would he act so… perverted… if he didn't at least like you?"

"W-Well….." Amu stuttered.

**~Flashback~**

"_Onii-chan! Onii-chaaaaan!!!" a five year old Amu called. Target spotted. _

"_Oniiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaann!!!!" Amu tackled an eight year old Ikuto. _

"_I love you, Onii-chan! Let's get married!!!"_

**~End of Flashback~**

"W-W-W-W-W-What?!" Sammie screamed. Kathy was eating a popsicle, Karen was calmly reading a book, and Amu was blushing like a madwoman. "You invited Ikuto AND his friends to our dorm?! Are you TRYING to SEDUCE him or something?!" Just then they heard a knock on the door. Karen sighed and got up to open the door.

It was Tadase. He yawned and said, "Hoshiyuki-san, Maruta-san, can you please quiet down a bit? It's 11:30 p.m.!"

"Hotori." Karen fixed her eyes on the red-eyed blonde. "Do you REALLY think that I would be the making all this noise?!" She whipped her arm around and pointed at Sammie. "N-No, H-Hoshiy-yuki-san!", and with that, he ran to his dorm, which was actually right next to theirs.

***Next Morning***

**~Sammie's POV~**

Knock knock. I groaned. Who knocks on someone's door at 7:30 a.m.?? ON A SATURDAY?!

I got up and shuffled to the door. I grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open. It was Ikuto. "Hey. Can you come to my dorm for a bit?"

**(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)**

**Sammie: Cliffy! I think….**

**Ikuto: You stupi—**

**Sammie: You finish that sentence and I swear you will never EVER want to sit down again.**

**Ikuto: O.o**

**Amu: NOO!!! Don't do that to my precious Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* Oh, so now I'm **_**precious**_**, Amu-**_**koi**_**?**

**Karen: Please read!**

**Kathy: And review!**

**Tadase: Yay! I'm not evil, gay, or hated in this fanfic!**

**Sammie: Ah yes! Ikuto's other major besides Business is not actually Culinary Arts, it's Music. Arigatou! Anyoung!!! **


	7. Why?

**Sammie: Wewt! 7****th**** chapter! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN FUREVAZ!!!!!**

**Kathy: It's okay, Sammie, KAREN doesn't update either.**

**Karen: OI! I'M ON HOLD!!!!**

**Ikuto: I'm sure you readers know the disclaimer by now…**

**Amu: So on with the show!**

**(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)**

Recap:

_Knock knock. I groaned. Who knocks on someone's door at 7:30 a.m.?? ON A SATURDAY?!_

_I got up and shuffled to the door. I grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open. It was Ikuto. "Hey. Can you come to my dorm for a bit?"_

***At Ikuto's Dorm***

I was sitting on his couch, nibbling on a cookie. "So, what did you want to talk to me for?" I inquired.

"I-I…. Umm….. I…… I NEED ADVICE ON HOW TO ASK AMU OUT!!!" Ikuto blurted.

"Whoa! Don't be so loud! Besides, haven't you had, like, a bajillion girlfriends?"

"Yeah, but…."

"But?"

"All those girls asked ME out. I need help asking AMU."

"Ah. Well, if you hadn't noticed, Amu is head over heels for you."

Ikuto's face brightened. I brought my finger to my lips and looked up in thought.

"Demou, you can't really tell her like this…….. Besides! Why'd you ask ME to help you?" I asked.

"You're the only girl that won't fall in love with me or try to make an attempt to kill me every waking second of your life." Ikuto explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, in that case, don't act perverted around her, be yourself—scratch that, that's being perverted. Be……. kind, and gentle, and how you are when you're her friend. And be careful, Kathy might accidentally spill some catnip on Amu's clothes." Ikuto stiffened.

"A-ah, but don't worry! Kathy's just clumsy! She won't……. I think………"

I don't know why, but Ikuto is really attracted to catnip. So is Kathy……….. Hmmmmm………..

I stood up and clapped my hands together. "WELL! That is the end of our meeting! See ya!"

And I walked out the door.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

C-catnip?! Oh no…….

**~Flashback~**

"ONII-CHAAAAAN!!!!!!" A 13 year old Amu called. "Look what I found! Isn't it pretty?" A 16 year old Ikuto looked up.

In Amu's hand was a flower from a catnip plant.

Pounce! In a matter of seconds, Ikuto had pinned Amu onto the ground.

"O-onii-chan….?" Ikuto gazed at her, then stated, "You smell like catnip…"

Then he kissed her. _Oh no! That was my first kiss! _Amu thought feverishly.

"Onii-chan!" Amu began to squirm. "ONII-CHAN! IKUTO!!!"

Ikuto's eyes widened in shock.

"S-sorry!" he stuttered, and immediately ran up the first tree he could find.

**~End of Flashback~**

**~Amu's POV~**

Darn. Kathy spilled catnip on my clothes AGAIN.

Tch. I hope Ikuto doesn't notice…….

I blushed at the thought of his name. "Ah? So what are you blushing so deeply for, Amu-chan?" Sammie was suddenly in front of me.

Her nose wrinkled a bit, and then she sniffed the air.

"Catnip…" I heard her mutter. "Poopsticks." Poopsticks?(A/N: My sister's word for saying, "Oh crap!")

"I need to meet Ikuto!" I called and ran out the door.

"A-amu! WAIT!" I heard Sammie shout.

Hmm, must be important.

**~Normal POV~**

Too bad Amu didn't wear a different outfit.

***At Ikuto's Room***

*Knock knock* "Ikuto! Are you in there?" Amu's voice called.

_Crap! Amu's at the door! What if Kathy…?! _Ikuto thought.

The blue haired man (A/N: He's 21 by the way… ) opened the door to find a cute-looking Amu.

Sniff. Sniff. (A/N: XD)

IKUTO SUPER TACKLE ATTACK!!!(A/N: I tried to add some comedy in this scene to make it less intense!)

Amu was in the same position she was 5 years ago. "I-Ikuto……? W-what are you doing?" Amu was terrified.

Ikuto smirked. "You smell like catnip, Amu-_chan_."

**Sammie: YATTA! I finished chapter seven! How do yah like the chapter name?**

**Ikuto: It's stupid.**

**Kathy: *glares at Ikuto menacingly***

**Amu: Noo!!! Don't do that! *Hugs Ikuto***

**Karen: You guys are so weird. Well, please read and review!**

**Akira (from Lucky Star): Bye-bee!!!**


	8. Well, That's Unexpected!

**Sammie: WEWT! Sorry for the uber late updates! Whenever I go on the computer, I use up all the time reading other fanfics! Heh heh…..**

**Ikuto: You idiot…**

**Kathy: I will seriously kill you. Just watch me.**

**Tadase: Sammie-chan likes me! Yay!**

**Sammie: Well, yeah, cuz you haven't actually done anything that badly influenced Amu's life. I like Amuto, but I don't hate Tadag- Faga- TADASE!!!**

**SFSN Cast: …**

**Karen: Habit. We sorta influenced her.**

**Sammie: I wonder if that one superstition is real…**

**Amu: Which one?**

**Ikuto: *whispers to Amu* Sammie's an idiot.**

**Sammie: ACHOO!**

**Amu: Ohhhh!!! That one!**

**Sammie: This chapter is dedicated to A-shadow-of-a-doubt! BUT NO LEMONS! I wouldn't be able to face you guys if I wrote a lemon anytime soon! **

**Kathy: *sigh* Just start already!**

**(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)**

"I-I-Ikuto! S-S-Stop!" Amu yelled, hoping her words would get through Ikuto's intoxicated brain.

"Your voice says stop but your eyes say go." Ikuto purred seductively (A/N: Ugh. I never thought I would ever type that word down! Ikuto: What, purred? Me: No, seductively.). "Which is it?"

Amu was terrified. Sure, she loved the guy, but STILL! He had her pinned on the ground with her arms above her head! Who WOULDN'T be scared?!

"O-Onii-chan….." Amu softly whimpered.

"Hmm?"

"N-Nothing…"

**~Amu's POV~**

Wha… What's happening?! Is it because of the catnip?

**~6:00 A.M. X3~**

Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what HAPPENED?!

Here I was—

**(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)  
**

**Ikuto: What's gonna happen next?! WHAT WILL OCCUR?!**

**Sammie: WTF?!**

**Amu: I think it's the catnip effect… thing…**

**Kathy: IT'S HIS FAULT! *points at Ikuto* HIS FRIKKIN' COMMENT KILLED SAMMIE'S WRITER'S INSPIRATION!!!**

**Sammie: *sweatdrop* Uhh, Kathy c-calm down! **

**Karen: Let's get started—again!**

**(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)**

Here I was--

**(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)**

**Ikuto: WHAT WIL—**

**Kathy: *pops a vein* SHUUUUT UUUUUUPP!!!!!!!!**

**(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)**

HERE I WAS—wait, where WAS I? Ah yes, that's right. I was in Ikuto's room, and… and… I'M NAKED?! WHAT THE #$%?!?!

I made a sorry attempt to get up, only to flop back down, my body sore all over.

"A… Amu…?" A sleepy voice next to me mumbled.

"Ne, Ikuto…?" I murmured. Ikuto shot up, frantically looking from side to side.

"W-What happened?!" Ikuto, believe it or not, turned 10 shades of red before calming down.

He began to laugh, and finally chuckled, "Well, I guess we can honestly say that we _both _lost our virginities last night."

That REALLY woke me up.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Oi… What's with the screaming? We… We… Um… WE'RE OF AGE, ANYWAY!!!" Ikuto blurted.

"OHAYO! AMU! IKUTO!" Sammie barged through the door.

For her to see us in this position made us very embarrassed.

"Sammie… why are you so blurry-looking…???" Kathy came into view, rubbing her crimson eyes. When she came to, her face mostly consisted of a gawking mouth.

"S-SAMMIE! WE SH-SHOULDN'T B-BE HERE! C-CARRY O-ON, AMU, IKUTO!" Kathy fumbled and tripped as she pushed Sammie, who was gawking as much as Kathy, out of sight and slammed the door shut.

"What have you idiots done now?" I heard Karen grumble. "Why are you all s—" She open the door.

Karen stared for a pretty long time, I must tell you that. One stare, and she closed the door without a sound.

"So…….. What do we do now?" Ikuto asked awkwardly.

"I have no idea. What happened last night?"

"Well, you were like—"

"Don't you dare say it!!!" I screeched, now blushing furiously at this point.

Ikuto chuckled lightly, and said, "Well, we might as well get ready. Trig starts in one hour."

So, we went to class, finished it, and met ALL of our friends at Shinjite Yume Café. (A/N: heh, heh… humorless humor!)

Ikuto and I were holding hands under the well decorated table.

"So, what are your plans for the future?" Kairi sipped at his coffee.

"Yeah! Yaya wants to know!" Yaya stirred her hot chocolate with a lollipop.

"Well, we want to finish our college career, that's for sure." Ikuto's voice was smooth as silk.

"All we really want to know," Kukai rested his chin on top of his intertwined fingers, "is how many kids you're going to have."

That caught us all by surprise. Kairi coughed on his coffee, Yaya choked on her lollipop, heck, even Rima spit out her tea. All. Over. Nagihiko. It was like she aimed for him!

"Kukai!"

Utau slapped him upside the head.

"Wait… isn't that supposed to happen to me…?" Kathy implored.

"So you guys are gonna get married?" Sammie asked, eager for the reply.

"Wha—" I started.

"Of course. We love each other very much." Ikuto, again, spoke for the both of us.

**~At Ikuto's Dorm~**

**~Normal POV~**

The couple laid on the couch, watching TV.

"_Oh, thy Romeo!"_

"That's cheesy." Amu commented.

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea!"_

"What did that pirate say?" Ikuto was purely confused.

"Ugh! TV is POINTLESS!" Amu groaned.

"Wanna do something _worthwhile_, then?" Ikuto gazed at his pink-haired girlfriend with lustful eyes.

"Y-You pervert!"

**(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)**

**Sammie: YESSSSS!!!!!!!! FINALLY DOOOOONNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!!! *pant pant pant***

**Kathy: Sammie The Idiotic will make one final chapter before starting a new story!**

**Amu: It's gonna be called, Why Me?**

**Ikuto: Soo… Amu… **

**Karen: *ignores Ikuto* PLEASE read and review!**

**Tadase: I'm not hated!**

**Kathy: SHUT UP!**

**(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)**


	9. 10 Years Later

**Sammie: YATTA!**

**Kathy: …That's it?**

**Karen: Nope!**

**Amu: Sammie doesn't own ANYTHING!!!**

**Ikuto: Let's start.**

**Sammie: *Holds up sign saying "CHEER"***

**Audience: YAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!**

**Nicki: LOL.**

* * *

"MAMA!!!!" A little girl with blue hair and golden eyes screamed down the hall.

A 26 year-old woman with pink hair tied in a bun ran to the child, "Iiko-chan? Are you alright?"

She was frantic; fear rang clearly in her voice.

"T-There's a monster behind that door!" Iiko sobbed, pointing to the closet door.

The mother opened the closet door.

"Rawr." A blue haired man's monotonous voice stated.

The woman bonked the man on the head.

"Oi! Ikuto! How many times have I said not to scare Iiko?! Sheesh! She's your own daughter, for goodness' sake!"

Ikuto laughed a deep, throaty laugh and said, "Amu, it's fine. I was just playing around, that's all.

Amu rolled her eyes.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Just because it's Monday doesn't mean you have to be so grumpy. Amu, relax!"

And with that, Ikuto pulled the pink haired woman to him and kissed her.

"Mmphkuto!!!" Amu muffled-yelled.

"Mama! Papa! Get a room!" Iiko yelled, a look of disgust written across her 6-year-old face. She had forgotten completely about the previous incident.

Amu and Ikuto stared at their daughter in confusion.

"O-oi, Iiko-chan. Where'd you learn to say stuff like that?"

"Aunt Utau and Uncle Kukai always yell at you guys, so…yeah." Iiko smirked her father's infamous smirk, perfecting it.

"Ne, Amu. I think our precious child is right." Ikuto smirked. "We should get a room."

"You PERVERT!"

"Hey, we're married. And the sun is shining, so I'm going to bed."

"Nani-sore…" Amu muttered.

Ikuto sauntered off to the bedroom.

He looked back and winked, his arm extending suggestively, "Would you care to join me, _honey_?"

"Sorry, the food downstairs has yet to be cooked, and it's almost lunchtime, _sweetheart_." Amu's face twisted into a sickly-sweet smile, and she ran down the stairs.

"Whatever. Ne, Iiko-chan. Wanna take a nap with Papa?" Ikuto asked.

Iiko scrunched her nose and replied, "No way! I'm a big girl now!" And she ran downstairs to join her mother.

The blue-haired man sighed. "I'm really alone…"

He flopped onto the cobalt-blue bed, quickly surrendering to the comfortable grasps of sleep.

**~An Entire Day Later~**

"NA--!" Ikuto screamed, "Wh-what happened to my weekend of Amu, 24/7?!"

* * *

**Sammie: So, um, yeah, I think this is the last chapter.**

**Kathy: Sure, go ahead, whatever.**

**Sammie: And also, I think my Ouran fanfic is going nowhere, so I'm gonna delete that, too.**

**Amu: Please read and review!**

**Ikuto: And click that green button at the bottom if you don't want Sammie to suddenly collapse on the ground in a random spasm attack.**


End file.
